I'll Keep You Safe
by goodenoughforjazz
Summary: Set after "The Outsider". Ruby swore that she would never love again after she found out about the wolf that resided within her, that is until she met Belle. But now dangerously injured and her memory lost, can Ruby save the girl who changed her life? (Pairing: Red Beauty)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time but I do own intense feels for fictional characters**

Ruby could hear the gunshot as it rang almost painfully in her ears. She jumped, startled almost dropping the tray of cups and plates that she was carrying from an empty table. She spun around and saw that everyone in the café were continuing their conversations unaware of the potential danger not very far away.

She carefully placed the tray on the counter and opened her mouth to tell the customers that there was something wrong and to hurry home but just as she was about to speak she could hear another much quieter sound, Ruby didn't even know how she could hear it, her wolf ears couldn't be _that_ sensitive while she was human.

But this sound, although only a whisper came from _within_ her and seemed to stab and twist itself into her heart causing her to almost whine in pain. The sound that she could hear was that of a woman crying out in pain, _Belle_. Ruby could feel her already hurting heart clench in horror.

She ripped off her apron and sprang out the door without explanation, sprinting in the direction of the sound. The wolf in her was trying to burst out as her feet pounded against the pavement. People were calling out to her in greeting as she passed, some joked about a fire being close but little did they know that what was happening was much, much worse than what flames could cause.

Ruby could hear Belle whimpering, could_ feel_ her pain, she hated it, despised it, she wanted to tear and rip it apart. She could feel tears threaten to spill obscuring her vision so she ran faster almost flying down the road.

Ruby reached the scene and stopped for a second out of instinct to comprehend what was going on. She could smell gunpowder and blood in the air, it tasted sharp and metallic on her tongue. The air was still and quiet all the woodland animals taking refuge in their hiding places waiting until it was safe to resurface again.

She looked down and could see Rumpelstiltskin crouched over a heap on the ground murmuring. Ruby cocked her head to the side out of confusion until she saw that the heap was Belle, not moving.

Ruby roared and leaped kicking the man to the ground, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU MONSTER?!" she yelled at him as he lay on the road not bothering to defend himself which she thought strange. She kicked him again causing him to skid along the road and crashing into a tree on the side of the road. _Kill_ was the thought that ran through her mind but she ignored it as she looked back to Belle lifeless on the ground.

She crouched down beside her best friend trying her best not to cry out at the blood on her shirt and checked her pulse; it was weak but present beating feebly against the tips of her fingers. Relief washed over Ruby momentarily she's _alive, she's alive, she's alive_, she chanted to herself like a mantra.

Ruby ripped one of her sleeves and pressed it against the wound in Belle's chest, placing her friend's hands over it to try and keep in place to staunch the flow of blood. She then gingerly lifted Belle and placed her head gently against her shoulder while hooking her hands under her thighs. "It's okay Belle, I've got you I'm not going to let anyone hurt you I promise you're safe" _safe,safe, keep her safe_ the wolf echoed.

"Help her" Rumpelstiltskin called out to her softly from his spot, tear tracks visible on his cheeks. "She doesn't know who she is anymore". Ruby looked at him in horror then at the red line on the road. Belle had gone over the border she realized in shattering despair. "If she dies I will kill you" she swore to the man. "I have no doubt of that" he chuckled before wincing "I'd tell you to take the car but judging by your eyes I think you'd prefer running?"

Ruby growled her confirmation before taking off as fast as her two legs could take her, the wolf lending her speed and power as she cradled her unconscious friend against her. She should have taken the car, it would have been faster but her instincts told her not to, the man could have placed an enchantment on it causing whoever to drive it to crash or heaven knows what. Besides she didn't want to let go of the girl in her arms for a second. _Safe, safe keep her safe _the wolf whispered to her _don't let her die_.

It took less than 5 minutes for the girl to reach the hospital; she met no one along the way as she took quick shortcuts through abandoned alley ways. "Everything is going to be fine Belle" she whispered to the girl in her arms, she kissed the top of her head "I promise".

She ran through the revolving hospital doors "Help!" she shouted "Please! She's been shot!". Doctors and nurses crowded around them instantly. One doctor lifted Belle's hands to expose her wound and winced audibly. Ruby snapped her head up at him and could see her own golden eyes reflected in his slightly terrified blue ones as they stared back at her.

"Miss Lucas?" one of the nurses said "we have to take her to get properly examined, we'll take care of her from here" she reached out to take Belle out of her arms, "she's safe now" _safe, safe, keep her safe_, the wolf growled and so did Ruby holding the girl closer to her refusing to let go.

"Nurse she isn't letting go, now to stop her from changing in front of our eyes I suggest we let her come with us" Dr. Whale materialized. "Come, Miss Lucas let us attend to your friend".

They hurried to the examination room where Ruby gently placed the still unconscious Belle on the plastic bed. The smell of cleaning products and alcohol made Ruby's eyes water but still she stayed hovering over her friend's head watching Dr. Whale intently as he prodded and probed the wound.

"She needs surgery" he announced suddenly "there's no time". He went to pick her up but Ruby grabbed his arm and literally snarled at the man. "You have to trust me Miss Lucas, she's in the best of hands, well done for bringing her here but you can't come into the operating room it's against the rules, I'll have a nurse notify you of what's going on, you have my word".

She glared at him for a few moments before her rationality took over her instincts and she realized that keeping Belle from being treated was going to kill her. She loosened her grip and sighed. "Okay" she huffed, exhausted. Dr. Whale lifted Belle and placed her on a bed with wheels, pushing it out the door and running towards the operating room, barking out orders to the other staff.

Ruby turned and picked up a metallic utensil of some kind and looked at her reflection, relieved that her eyes were their usual green colour. _She's going to be okay, she's got to be_ she thought to herself as she left the examination room and walked towards the operation room, she slid down the wall beside the door and there she sat while the surgeons were opening her friend up inside.

She may aswell have been there, she could hear everything that was going on. The tearing of flesh, the murmurs of instruction and the droplets of water as they washed the wound. This continued for what felt like forever ,nurses approached her carefully asking her did she want anything and when she declined time after time they left her alone apart from the occasional update that they were still operating on Belle which Ruby would roll her eyes at because of course she knew that, she could hear everything.

Ruby couldn't bear the thoughts of losing the girl who appeared so suddenly in her life and who'd she'd become so close to, the girl who wasn't afraid of who she was, wasn't afraid of the beast she was.

The girl who made her enjoy the simple things in life, from iced tea and pancakes to blowing the dust off a book before opening it. The girl who she would curl up with of an evening beside a fire and watch her read, engrossed in a novel for hours until they both fell asleep wrapped up in eachother. And although she was afraid to admit it, The girl who was starting to show her what the meaning of true love was, something she didn't think was possible after she discovered her other self and something that absolutely elated and terrified her. And now it was all going to be ripped away from her.

Ruby wiped away a tear, No she couldn't lose this girl, she _wouldn't_ allow it and neither would the wolf.

Ruby listened even more intently to the goings on through the wall beside her. She willed with all her heart that Belle would be okay, that she wouldn't die. After a few moments there was an eerie silence, everything had stopped, and then _clink! _She heardthe sound of a bullet hitting a metal tray. Ruby leaped up from where she stood and started to cry with happiness. She would deal with Belle's memory loss later but for now she allowed relief to wash over her. Belle was going to be okay, she was safe,_safe,safe,safe_ the wolf hummed.

**Author's Note: so what did you guy's think? will I continue with this fic? A review would be fantastic; I'd love to hear people's thoughts **


End file.
